Sold Away
by Evilkat23
Summary: Morty get's sold into alien slavery after leaving Rick's side while on a strange planet, Morty suffer's horrid abuse at the hands of his slavers and can only hope and pray that his Grandpa finds him before he snaps and does the unthinkable to himself. Rated T for abuse and thoughts of suicide as well as suicide attemps and language of course.


The smell of urine and blood filled Morty's nose as he was dragged into a room, a bag over his head preventing him from seeing a thing.

Within seconds he could hear the loud sound of wails and moans of creatures, more than likely alien creatures, the wails consisted of gibberish alien language and, well, screaming.

Morty felt his breath hitch in his throat as the bag was sudden ripped from his head and next thing he knew he was thrown ungracefully to the floor. Bringing his arms out to break his fall, Morty grunted softly as he felt the hash concrete began to dig into the palms of his hands. Whimpering out, Morty slowly looked around and felt his heart start to beat furiously.

Aliens of all kinds were all crammed into this pathetic excuse for a room. Standing up shakily, Morty tried to see if he could identify any recognizable aliens, after a few seconds of frantically searching, he came up with nothing, he didn't know any of these species, but he knew that were different from one another. Somewhere massive globs of goo that couldn't seem to hold still as they constantly moved, probably to hold their shape. Others were literally figures made of sticks held together by thin strings, they had giant bug-like eyes that stuck out horribly on their stick faces. Those were the only aliens Morty could really truly see, any others were either too far or hidden behind others for him to look at, still, every alien and Morty had one thing in common.

They were all handcuffed and had shock collars on.

Morty wasn't the smartest person in the world, no, that title belonged to Rick, but still, he was smart enough to know the shock collars worked on voice volume and knew if he spoke he would be shocked, some of these aliens clearly didn't understand that as they were continuously shocked and screaming because they were getting shocked. Morty could only look away as he saw a small stick child seizing horribly on the floor screaming it's heart away.

Whimpering softly, Morty felt tears pick up in his eyes as he tried his hardest not to speak, scream, or sob.

Why didn't he just stay with Rick?

Why the hell did he trust a friendly cute bunny alien? Has he learned nothing from Mr. Jellybean?!

The bunny alien lead him away from his grandfather and into a small home, that should have been his first red flag, but still, Morty went inside, from there he attacked on all of his sides, of course he tried to shout for help but the people had covered his mouth as they put the shock collar around his neck, preventing him from screaming, which he did, once he was shocked he went quiet and could only watch as they put a bag over his head and led him away.

Right now he could be in the marketplace of some alien town, safe, but no...He just had to walk away from his grandfather's side. How long until Rick realized Morty was gone? Would he even realize that his grandson was missing?...Would Rick even know he was currently being sold into alien slavery?

Morty sucked in a sharp breath when someone approached him, it wasn't a giant glob monster or a stick person, no, it was a guard. A large alien with giant crab-like claws for hands, bright red skin, an almost mouse-like face and round mouse ears to boot, This guard was the very same one that put the bag over Morty's head.

Morty took a step back in freight and brought his hands to his chest.

"You are prisoner 8C596." The guard told Morty in a stern matter of fact voice before continuing on, "You _will_ answer to that name, but, I wouldn't get used to it."

"And why is that?" Morty whispered softly so not to activate the shock collar around his neck, truthfully, Morty was surprised the guard even heard his question.

"Humans are a very rare species on our planet, oh yes, one as young and as small as you, you'll sell very quickly. I can guarantee that. Why do you think we went for you instead of that drunken old man? Oh, the richest of rich will probably want to get their hands on you." The guard smiled deviously showing sharp mangled teeth he then reached up with his claw hand and awkwardly caressed Morty's cheek before leaning in and whispering,

"I wouldn't mind taking you for a spin before you're sold."

"NO!" Screaming out Morty wanted to back away from the perverted man, however, his shock collar activated and he found himself on the floor convulsing as the electricity ran through his entire body. The guard could only laugh as Morty spasmed hopelessly on the floor. Still, somehow, Morty managed to stay quiet enough to only receive one horrible shock from the collar. Shakily, he could only lay there, breathing heavily and painfully as he stared up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. Whimpering pitifully, Morty slowly rolled over onto his side and curled into the fetal position.

Would Rick find him? Rick wouldn't just leave him, would he?

Morty's mind went back to the counsel of Ricks and what Rick and other Morty's had told him that day,

That Morty was nothing more than a shield, and there were a million other Morty's without Ricks that his Rick could just go and take to be his next shield.

A Morty was nothing to a Rick.

But he was the Mortiest Morty, Right? So Rick wouldn't just leave him...Right?

Wrapping his arms around himself, Morty laid there on the floor as he waited for his body to stop twitching wildly. He knew Rick could sometimes be selfish and an asshole, but, Rick will come for him...

Right?

Morty must have stayed on the floor for hours on end, not daring to move or even breath, he just wanted to vanish, he wanted to be home listening to his mom and dad fight for the fifth time that day, he'd gladly put up with anything Rick had to say or offer, he just didn't want to be here.

Breathing heavily, Morty finally gained enough of his courage to get up to his knees. Biting his lower lip, Morty looked around at the aliens once more, he soon realized, that almost every single one of them were all looking at him, he knew that because every time he'd meet their eyes, they'd quickly turn away like they weren't staring.

Taking a deep breath, Morty slowly stood up and walked to the nearest group. The moment he did they quickly huddled away from him, no matter where or who he went to, all the aliens avoid him like the plague. Seeing the giant glob alien from before, Morty didn't walk towards it, he just opened his mouth to talk.

"P-Pleas-" Morty tried to speak, but the giant creature quickly shrieked at him it set off its collar, of course, but the creature didn't seem fazed by the shock it was receiving as it continued to loudly shriek obviously telling Morty to go away. Getting the hint, Morty quickly rushed off towards the nearest corner and slunk against the wall, whimpering, Morty wrapped his arms around himself and just stayed in the corner.

He was alone in this. That much he knew. The aliens wanted nothing to do with him, he didn't know how much faith he could put into Rick, but right now Rick was his only hope. Clasping his still handcuffed hands together Morty could only whisper softly,

"P-Please Rick...Notice I'm gone...Please..."


End file.
